


Moon Power and Wine

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Series: The Pagan Goddess [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Romance, ritual bathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: Trowa eyed the label on the empty bottle that stood next to the tub, noticing it was one of the expensive wines that Relena had gifted for christmas last year.“Don’t say it’s a waste.” Your voice drifted towards him, with a hint of humor, a teasing little smile playing over your lips. TrowaxReader
Relationships: Trowa Barton/Reader
Series: The Pagan Goddess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719037
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Moon Power and Wine

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little series, inspired by my discovery of ritual bathing. I’ve only started doing this recently, so the series will expand as I go along and discover more! :)
> 
> This story is based on the Healthy Boundaries Bath, from the book _Ritual Baths_ by Deborah Hanekamp. This book is a real treasure and I definitely recommend getting it! Even if you’re not super spiritual (like me), the recipes are wonderful! Note that I have not included all the ingredients or quantities used in the bath, so if you want to try it, you’ll definitely have to go and get the book! ;)
> 
> I’ve included a picture of my bath at the end of the story! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you. Neither do I own the book _Ritual Baths_ by Deborah Hanekamp.

**Moon Power and Wine**

_I haul down the moon, while my being fades away  
And the ancestress of the gods descends in me  
Euphoria and full sense are here to stay ~ Autumn – Gospels In Dusk_

The scent of the essential oils you used for your baths hung heavily in the cool night air, wafting towards him on the ripples of steam that rose from the water. He inhaled the scent, trying to guess the chosen oils. Something citrusy, orange? And jasmine. He recognized the smell because it was one of your favorites.

Countless candles surround the tub, stood on the ledge, and bathed your skin in a warm glow. You floated in the tub, your expression serene, tendrils of hair snaking through the water to surround your head like a halo, making you appear like some deity of past times. A pagan goddess, surrounded by crystals and flower petals.

He watched, as if entranced, as you hands moved through the water, idly tracing unseen patterns, pale pink rose petals dancing on the surface and through your outstretched fingers. In the candle light, the water appeared a deep moody mauve, brought on by the red wine you had poured into it.

Trowa eyed the label on the empty bottle that stood next to the tub, noticing it was one of the expensive wines that Relena had gifted for christmas last year.

“Don’t say it’s a waste.” Your voice drifted towards him, with a hint of humor, a teasing little smile playing over your lips.

“I wasn’t going to say anything, he replied dryly, while moving to sit in the only space next to the tub that wasn’t filled with candles. There was a second wine bottle, this one obviously brought along to drink from and he reached for it, taking a swig straight from the bottle.

“You’re back early,” you murmured.

“Hmm… Guess it’s a good thing too.”

He usually preferred to remain close by whenever you bathed. He didn’t like the thought of anyone walking in on you. If you weren’t so damn adamant about having those baths outside, he’d happily leave you alone.

 _The moon has power,_ you had told him once. _I don’t just bathe in water, you know._

So he had made you the wooden screens that created your little secluded area behind the trailer. You had painted them, with scenes of flowers and stars, nymphs from forgotten times bathing in moonlight. The baths were your form of therapy, so he never complained when he had to help you drag the tub from the trailer whenever you arrived at a new destination. And he definitely did not complain whenever he watched you prance around naked between the screens, lighting candles and placing your ingredients in the tub.

 _Sky clad,_ you had once corrected him with a grin. _To make me feel close to what I’m doing._

You shifted in the water, and for a brief moment your breasts rose above the surface, and he was given a glimpse of the crystal that rested on your belly. A dark fleshy color, and he tried to remember the name, but found that he came up empty.

“So what is this bath about?” he asked, while reaching out to trail a finger along your cheek.

“Setting boundaries,” you said with a smile.

“For what?”

You pursed your lips and gazed up at the sky, face bathed in the light of the full moon. “To forge them anew and strengthen them, so people won’t cross them.”

“So it’s for protection?”

“Hmm…”

You plucked a single rose petal from the water and brought it up to your nose, smelling its scent. A smile spread on your face. “They smell like oranges now.”

You let the petal fall back into the water and took another one, holding it under his nose so he could smell the scent as well. Indeed. Oranges. But underneath it he could still detect the flower’s original scent. He recognized the color from the little rose bush you kept on the table underneath the windowsill, cluttered with plants and herbs.

“Pink roses are for inspiration and creativity,” you said.

“I see,” he murmured. “And the oils?”

“Orange is for joy. The jasmine you know.”

“The divine feminine,” he remembered.

You smiled. “Yes.”

“So how does the wine come into that?”

“You’re really mourning the loss of that bottle, aren’t you?” Your eyes laughed up at him.

“It was good wine.”

“It _is_ good wine.” You twirled a finger around in the mauve colored bath water. “Deep cleansing relaxation.”

He reached for your hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing your damp fingers. Your skin was fragrant with the oils, sweet and a little spicy from the tang of the wine. His lips twitched against your hand. He knew what he would be doing later, he mused. The baths usually left you utterly relaxed and lazy, and you never seemed to mind his urge to tease and taste.

But the love making had to wait until you had rounded up your ritual completely. You would go around, blowing out every candle, collect buckets of the bathwater and the flower petals. The flower petals would be offered to a tree, the water used to bless the grounds around the trailer. You would not return inside until the tub was cleaned out.

He would wait. But for now he was just content to sit back against the side of the tub and gaze at the stars. He took another sip from the wine bottle and notice that you held out the empty glass that had stood on the ledge of the tub to him. He refilled it and you sank back into the water, sipping contently from your drink.

“I should make moon water tonight,” you murmured as you turned your face to the sky again. “I can use it for the next bath.”

“Hn.” He gazed at the moon as well.

_The moon has power._

The words seemed such a far cry from the stark reality he had faced as a teenager. He hadn’t found the moon to be such a magical place then. Rather, it had been a place of discontent, imprisonment. But you found healing in it and he found, as time passed, that you healed him. Bit by bit.

A small smile tilted his lips. Yes, he was rather content like this.

**\- End -**

The bath:

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! :)


End file.
